


Not tonight

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, care, ill, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to enjoy you while you are not at your best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not tonight

I had no asprin left in my bag and I was already home. This was more than a mire headache. My head was pounding my brain in the shape of a halo. That led to the sour taste in my throat, to the sick feeling in my stomach and the over warmness of my skin. Maybe it was the chicken I had for lunch or maybe it was the fact I had stressed by body by working ten days straight. I would be fine tomorrow but I had to get showered and in bed before I passed out. I knew I was getting weaker by the second.

I drop all my things on the floor except my phone that I toss on the bed. I start the streaming shower as I strip down and let the hot water massege my skin. As the water runs cold, I wrap myself in a towel and slip between the sheets as I start to doze. I check my phone seeing it have a little juice left. I had tomorrow off so I didn't care.

He was also gone too, a few days longer than he said he would. Another night without his rough antics would do my body some good. I close my eyes not thinking to shut the blinds as the sun was about to set for the evening.

I turned over to my other side and rubbed my ribs to relieve some of the soreness. I try to curl my hand to my skin but instead I feel the mattress. My eyes shot open as someone else's hand was on me. I turn my head too quickly and feel the throbbing intense under my skin.

"Hello Darling," he purrs, "I feel that you wanted to skip a step tonight. I've missed you so."

"Not tonight, Loki."

He climbs over top of me as he pulls the sheets away. His hand runs over my towel as he tries to peel it away. My arms pull up easily as they were already weak. He buries his lips deep into my neck as it loosens. His fingers pull open my towel as the cold air sends off a warning sign in my stomach as it flips one final time. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Loki."

"That's right, pet. Say my name."

"Cherry."

"What?"

"Cherry!"

"Dear, we haven't even..."

"Fucking Cher..."

He sees the change in my face as I move from the bed and run for the bathroom. I pull my hair back as I throw up into the toilet. Another wave hits as my lunch floats to the top. My spit and coughs echo the empty bathroom as Loki crouches behind me to rub my back. I push him away as I flush, leaving him on the floor.

"I did not know you were ill."

"That's why I used the fucking safeword."

I brushed my teeth to get the nasty taste of vomit from my mouth as he stood behind me. His felt my forehead as I did my best to stay steady on the bathroom counter.

"This will not do at all." He waved his hand, covering my skin with my slip and some panties. He carried me to the bed as I started to shake and feel weak again. He feels my face and the back of my neck closely. "You're fevered everywhere, Dearest. Tell me what hurts the most."

"My head..."

He moves into the bed next to me, pulling me onto his chest as he pushes the hair from my eyes. His magic removes his clothes, tucks the sheets underneath me and I feel his hand cool. His fingers dance in slow, gentle circles before they rest flat on my forehead. I liked the roughness of him but other times I like when he was gentle and caring.

"How does that feel?"

"Better."

"So you know I am not leaving until you are well again."

I give a weak laugh before I close my eyes.

"Sentiment..."

"Only for you."

 


End file.
